Offshore Assets
Reduced price for the mission's Host for the APC on Warstock Cache & Carry Cash and RP vary depending on difficulty, time spent and amount of players (more RP for playing with crew members) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. 8 Bunker Resupply jobs. |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Wait for the APC to be delivered. Get in the APC. Wait for your team to enter the APC. Go to the recovery site. Get to the wreckage and steal the packages. Deliver the packages to the APC. Wait for your team to enter the APC. Deliver the APC to the drop off. }} Offshore Assets is a Mobile Operations mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Description The team starts on a beach on the east side of Tataviam Mountains and Agent 14 briefs that the Weaponized Vehicle is on its way. As a Cargobob appears with the APC attached, Agent 14 explains to the team the capabilities of the vehicle to complete their mission. The vehicle is deployed in the water and the team have to swim to get in. Once the team gets in the vehicle, Agent 14 briefs that a wrecked freighter went down in international waters, which was carrying a sensitive cargo that they need to retrieve. He warns that a mercenary salvage team is on the site and is expected to have resistance from them. Once close to the area, the team looks through a drone camera set by Agent 14, in order to plan the approach. Here, the team can see the Tug and a sea bed on the area. With the approach planed, the team moves to the recovery site. There are six Dinghies and a Buzzard Attack Chopper patrolling the area, as well as enemies standing on the ship, so is preferable to split the team into the ones who pick up the cargo (of course with five rebreathers) and the ones who defend them with the APC. There are six packages to be picked up. As the team takes out the enemies, more will spawn in Dinghies and Buzzards (although only once at a time). With the packages collected, Agent 14 orders the team to get everything back to the drop off point. As the team approaches to the beach, enemies will start to arrive in more Buzzards and Mesas in an attempt to intercept the team. Once the team is in Los Santos, enemies no longer pursues them, allowing to deliver the packages and the vehicle in an alleyway located in La Mesa, where an Insurgent is seen. The team then delivers the vehicle and the packages inside a Fridgit storage unit area, successfully completing the mission. Videos GTA Online Gunrunning - Mobile Operation 4 - APC (Offshore Assets) Navigation }} Category:Articles with sections under construction Category:Stubs Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Mobile Operations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online